


Alluring Needs

by Prumery



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, might be dubious content?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5570308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prumery/pseuds/Prumery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred finds himself in a very compromising situation, unlike one he was before he came out as gay. And unlike that situation, there wasn’t a hot ex nation trotting around naked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In The Closet

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why this came out, but now its a multi chapter thing and i regret nothing

Hide and seek was a game of skill. Of craft, of wise decisions, of everything that Alfred was not.

Well, who ever said the U.S. was known for their knowledge of hide and seek.

Alfred ran through the grass, his boots pounding into the still wet foliage, trying to get away from the large group of micronations that somehow made the lot of them start a hide and seek competition. Sealand was seeking, because unfortunately, hiding in and ice cream shop wasn’t a really good strategy.

Him and Peter did have a lot more in common that he first thought, he said to himself as he ran into the nearest door and passed by confused bellhops.

The reason this started was because a certain grueling and tiresome meeting had been getting on his bad side. He had been wanting to go home to watch porn, or listen to some jazz and drink his whiskey. And as soon as he heard that the smaller nations were making a game of their boredom, he was practically doing backflips to be able to join.

And now, he was going to defeat all of these little shits.

Alfred had chosen the spot, not far from the meeting itself. The hotel rooms that accommodated them were very big, and nice, and it was a good place to trash with their violent game of hide and seek.

America grinned wide as he saw Kugelmugel press themselves in between two cracks in the wall, pulling a planter in front of them. He passed by them quickly, winking and disappearing into the nearest hall.

Kugel had always been very good at hiding, since he sometimes disappeared. That guy was weird.

America, without thinking, pressed close to the farthest room there and pulled out a bobby pin from his hidden jacket pocket, and a longer piece of metal that he fashioned from a paper clip. Since the meetings have been boring recently, he took it up to himself to relearn how to pick locks and find ways to cancel meetings because of the locked doors.

It would be another month or two before they found out about this, but while he could, he was taking advantage of it.

He quickly opened the door, grinning as it was dark inside the room. It was one of those slightly more expensive rooms, with a large bed pressed against the far corner, a large closet, and small kitchen. There was a convention for some sort of comics around here, and he guessed the person was here for that. There were different suits and ties on the chair in front of him, and he smiled.

Since he was in the hiding spirit, he went to the large closet, quietly opening it, and then sliding into there. The closet was indeed large, set beside a walk in bathroom with no door. From the position he sat in, the bureau reflected the bathroom pretty well. He could see the shower head, and the entirety of the bathroom.

It was pretty nice.

He tucked his legs underneath his chin, and smiled at his genius. He wasn’t going to get got, he knows it.

That is, until the cellphone rang, and a gruff voice cursed angrily in German.

And Alfred immediately had flashbacks to his independence days, when that voice would bark orders to him. When that voice told him to give him 200 push ups and to run 30 miles in the winter.

His eyes widened as he saw the blob he had thought were sheets move and Prussia come out of the sheets. His hair was sticking up like some low rendered anime, and his eyes were glowing in the low light of the room. He sighed out of his nose, and leaned over to his phone, sliding it open and putting it on his lap.

He yawned a gruff and deep “hello?” and Alfred found himself growing uncomfortable in his pants region. He had not heard Prussia’s voice like that in decades.

“Sir, there has been some weird occurrences in your room, have you recently went inside your hotel?”

Gilbert’s face was half asleep, and he grunted a little, putting his hand to his face, and sighing. He responded with a shake of his head, but then remembering he was on the phone, let out a soft “No”.

“Well, there has been recent activity saying that you entered.”

“That wasn’t me,”

“Is there anyone in the room with you sir?”

Gilbert’s eyes opened, and locked with the closet. Alfred felt the entirety of his body turn into stone, and he didn’t even breath. The man’s eyes were cold, and captivating, and almost predatory. He wished that he wasn’t such a chicken, and that he could book it outside and never face him again.

But Alfred was intimidated by him, he really didn’t want to move. There was something about Prussia that always made him want to not move and completely hide himself, without really prying much. Even during the revolution, Gilbert found a way to make him feel powerless, and completely powerful at the same time.

“No. There is not. Anymore questions?”

There was a silence from the other end, some typing, and then a small clearing of someone’s throat. Alfred didn’t swallow, his eyes were wide and he waited nervously for the person to finish.

“Are you sure you don’t want any actions made to your room? Moved, or in any way protected?”  
“Nah, it’s fine. I can handle my own, thank you,” He laughed, and they finished talking, and Alfred still couldn’t breath right.

Gilbert finally moved out of his sheet, giving Alfred a very good view of his very etched abs, and Alfred found himself biting his lip.

Oh, fuck he fucked up.

Gilbert stood up, and flashed Alfred his very well endowed parts. He fucking slept naked, what a piece of fucking shit!

There was a weird electricity in the room, and of course, Gilbert was oblivious to it. But he kept knitting his eyebrows, and looking over his shoulder. He still seemed to have those old war tendencies, and the fact that there was someone staring at his every move was making the hairs of his back stand up. He went over to his drawers, pulling out clothes, and Alfred had to keep himself from letting out a pleased moan at the way he moved.

Years ago, Gilbert had walked a lot like, how Hungary explained it, a gorilla. His hands to his sides, strutting awkwardly, and never holding himself too high. Then suddenly, Fritz happened, and his strides became more elegant, and fluid. As if he made everyone turn to look at him just by the way he walked.

Alfred blinked as he saw the glitter of his piercings, biting his lip as he realized that Gilbert had really gone into the deep end during the 90’s. Both of his nipples were pierced and there were two piercings along the top of his very nice looking cock. Of course, Alfred wouldn’t say he’s gay.

Okay, fuck that, he’s really gay. Especially as Gilbert sticks out his tongue and gently glides the piercing into the pink of his tongue. He twists the knob on it, then looks into the mirror, stretching his tongue out, and inspecting that he did it right.

What Alfred noticed now was the fact that he was cut.

And yes. Yes he was still staring at his dick.

His own was throbbing in his pants, and he wanted to shift from the uncomfortable position of his knees under his chin, but any movement would give away his hiding spot and any sudden breath can mean that he’s fucking dead.

Gilbert stares at the corner of the mirror for a second, squinting and glaring at the corner. He turns around, and looks right at Alfred.

The screen on the closet is too heavy for him to see anything. Alfred knows this, as he can’t see himself from the mirror. But everything in his body is telling him to run. To get his chubby ass out of the fucking closet (ha, he’s done that before when he found out he had a boner for Robert Downey Jr.) and bolt. To do anything to get out.

And he’s about to. Gilbert is so close to the closet, his hand reaching out and about to touch that knob. Also, his dick is right in Alfred’s line of vision, so Alfred can’t help but feel that if Gilbert opens the door, he’s going to get a mouthful of dick.

His mouth waters at that idea, and Alfred feels the need to boil himself in holy water.

Suddenly, there was a shrill, high pitched noise floating in the air. Gilbert’s eyes flicked to the phone, and Alfred knew the song.

He smirked as he realized it was a song from Undertale. Of course Gilbert would know that.

But that’s beside the point, right now he could be caught doing this. Hiding in the closet.

Gilbert walked to the phone, putting it to his ear and raising his eyebrows.

“Yeah?”

There was a buzz and what sounded like gibberish on the other end of the phone. Gilbert replied in that gibberish, and Alfred blinked, and realized that it was German.

Oh man, he really needed to brush up on his German. He hadn’t spoken it since WW2.

Fleeting memories of Gilbert being handcuffed and forced to sign a paper passed by his eyes and Alfred swallowed a knot in his throat. It was audible, but Gilbert had already disappeared into the bathroom. The water was turned on, and Gilbert let out a low moan as the water sizzled onto his skin.

“Oh, fuck me, that’s the good stuff,” Gilbert moaned louder with his still sleepy voice, and Alfred closed his eyes gently, wishing that God would strike him down. His pants were now wet, and jesus christ, this man was such a fucking tease.

Alfred stared at the mirror, wishing that he could get out, but from where Gilbert was, he knew that the angle could show Gilbert that he was coming out of the closet.

He sighed gently, thanking god that he could move at least a little. His cock now strained against the confines of his skinny jeans, and he wished that he was home with that toy in the bottom of his drawers, bent against his pillow and at the highest setting.

He bit his lip, closing his eyes for a second, and imagining Gilbert touching him. That thought left his head, but the wrong one, and he sat down more comfortably now. He looked up at the mirror, wishing he hadn’t.

Gilbert’s eyes were closed, and his hands ran up his chest as he washed away soap from his body. The water dripped over his hair and his neck, falling down to his crotch. Alfred put his hand to his mouth, holding back a moan that tried to bust up his throat.

Now he was fully hard, and he knew that he was totally screwed if Gilbert opened the closet he’d see him sitting there, his cock hard, and hiding in his closet.

Oh, god he’s so fucked.

Gilbert finished showering, and he walked out of the bathroom, pulling a towel onto his head and shaking out his hair. Alfred had a full view of his lean backside and his slim legs.

Gilbert didn’t precisely have a big ass like Alfred did, but it was toned, and his legs were slim and long, and anyone would give anything to have those.

His fingers were slim and long, and as he began to put out his suits, Alfred wished that his hands could touch him. Images of Gilbert running his fingers up his belly and rubbing his chest were vivid in his sight, and fuck, Alfred should not be thinking this while hiding.

Gilbert was quiet as he put on his collared shirt and slid on his pants. Not even wearing underwear, oh, fuck, Alfred could never look at him the same way.

He buttoned his shirt and tucked it into his pants, sighing a little heavily. He buttoned the last button, and slid on the top of the suit. Those slim fingers that Alfred was lusting after quickly tied his bow tie, and he sighed out of his nose again.

He seemed so tired.

Alfred then thought back on how many times they’ve spoken, and Alfred found himself at a loss. He’d been so preoccupied with god knows what that he hasn’t even spoken to his old mentor.

Alfred felt a little bad, but then Gilbert turned and slid on his socks, and he blocked anything that made him breath heavily out of his head.

He slid on his shoes and quickly put things into his pockets.

“Keys, card, wallet–” He went off on a list, and then shook his head. He took his suitcase, and walked out of the hotel room, pausing at the door.

“I… Could have sworn I heard someone in the closet…”

Alfred stared at the door of the closet for ten… twenty… thirty minutes, and his cock finally relaxed and his entire body felt like putty.

He let out a deep sigh, and got out of the closet, closing it behind him. He stared at the empty room, and looked down on the ground.

A big shirt with the words “I Am Awesome!” was on the floor. It looked used, but not dirty, and he picked it up. He put it against his nose, and he took a deep breath, smiling as it smelled like sweat and cologne.

So that’s what Gilbert smelled like…

It had been such a long time since Alfred had talked to Gilbert. It had been such a long time since he actually remembered that he did in fact care for him.

The urge to change that boiled in his veins, and he folded the shirt and put it in his jacket pocket, making it a little fat.

He didn’t care that the hide and seek game was over, and that Sealand yelled and pointed at him as he came out of the room. He just cared about the fact that he had been a nasty pervert, but felt a sudden urge to become Gilbert’s friend again.

He went home, and immediately went to Gilbert’s blog, and followed him, making sure to go through the entirety of his posts and read up on his life.

After three hours of stalking his pages, and finding out that Gilbert had moved to the U.S. because of issues with his brother, America sat back in his chair, tugging on the way too big shirt that said “I Am Awesome” on it, and blushed red.

The lingering smell of cologne filled his senses as he dug his face into the neck, and sighed heavily, wishing that he hadn’t been so dense, and had taken part in Gilbert’s life more often.  
He regret a lot of things, but then again, he had all the time in the world to mend them.


	2. Heavy Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the situation in the closet, Alfred finds himself vividly dreaming of Gilbert. It’s hard to even look at him now, knowing what he’s hiding underneath his suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALFRED HUMPS A PILLOW AND IM DIRTY OKAY

“Gilbert--”  
He let’s out a breath as the man runs his hands up his chest, and his other hand went into his pants. The hands that he lusted over touched him and Alfred found himself biting his lip and almost making it bleed.  
Gilbert was quiet, smiling down at him with his red hues, and licking his lips. He could do whatever he wanted to Alfred, Alfred was past caring now.  
Soft murmurs of Gilbert’s name passed the blond’s lips like a chorus, along with “Oh, fuck” and “Keep doing that, please, oh, FUCK!”.  
Gilbert’s hands were everywhere, and he loved it. Heat licked at the inside of his thighs, and his chest was going a bit faster than usual as he tried to get his breathing back to normal. He doesn’t remember how exactly they got in this position, but he was enjoying it nonetheless. After he saw Gilbert in his natural state, Alfred would talk to him on a daily basis, making sure to message him and make sure that he talked to him.  
Gilbert was surprised, and would go along with his talking. They caught up pretty quickly, and soon enough they’d hang out, and they became really good friends again. It had been a long time since Alfred had a friend…  
But right now, being friends was something else. There was a heat that started the day that Alfred had seen Gilbert nude. Memories of his training days when his hormones were more uncontrolled went through his mind. Of wishing the older man would touch him, and just make him his went through his mind.  
That had been a long time ago.  
Though, here he was.  
“Ah… AH!” Alfred let out a short cry as Gilbert’s finger ran over his entrance. Tears filled his eyes and he let out a groan as Gilbert kissed him.  
The albino sat up, and pulled his cock out of the confines of his pants. Alfred had been wanting to touch and suck that since he first saw it. It was a little colored at the tip from Alfred’s teasing and he grinned wide, bending down and letting Gilbert put it in his mouth.  
Mm, it felt so much better inside his mouth. Hard, and thick, and Alfred wished he could take all of it in his mouth, but he was way too big.  
He could already feel it inside him, and his hands went to his own cock, and began to gently tug and rub himself.  
“Do you like that?”  
The gruff voice filled his ears and Alfred let out a gentle sigh, and his eyes fluttered open. He was so in love with Gilbert’s girth and length. Baby blues locked with bright red and he pulled back smiling.  
“Just fuck my mouth already,” He laughed and Gilbert shut him up by roughly putting himself back. Alfred let out a surprised sound, but then giggled and let the man start to gently fuck his face.  
His hips rolled, and that moaned filled the room. The electricity was practically melting Alfred, and he felt his cock throb at every thrust inside his mouth. He made sure his tongue played with the underside and that he hollowed his cheeks, and every time he did that, Gilbert let out a higher moan.  
“Oh, god--” He whimpered and finally pulled away, lifting Alfred and putting him on the soft bed. It wrapped around him like a cloud, keeping him warm and safe, and Alfred felt like a cat.  
He practically purred too.  
Gilbert leaned forward, taking his nipple in his mouth and sucking, nibbling a little and making Alfred squirm. Those lovely hands of his drifted to his crotch, and passed it, going directly to his entrance.  
He doesn’t know how, but his fingers slid in carefully and neatly. It had been a while since he’d bottomed, so he wondered why…  
Alfred suddenly felt those fingers touch his prostate, and he didn’t even care anymore. He let out a loud cry, tears rolling down his cheeks and his face in a bright smile as Gilbert, a little roughly, fingered him.  
“Come on baby, come for me--” Gilbert whispered hotly in his ear, and Alfred closed his eyes and bit his lip.  
“Hmm, Gilbert--”  
“That’s right, say my name. Say it like that, keep it coming, pretty boy--”  
Alfred said Gilbert’s name once again, and opened his eyes and was completely heartbroken to find that he was dreaming.  
His eyes widened and he stared at the wall of his room, and he let out an angry cry at being pulled away from his dream.  
He looked at the clock beside him, seeing that it was 3 a.m. and he bit his lip. The pillow he had been unconsciously humping was now wet with his precum and saliva as he bit into it.  
He sighed angrily, feeling his body still hot from the dream. He felt like a goddamn bitch in heat, and all he wanted was a fucking dick in his ass.  
Closing his eyes, he tried to concentrate on something stupid so his hard on would go away, but it didn’t. Instead, he reached into his drawer, pulling out the toy and his lube bottle, feeling a little pissed that he had to resort to masturbation again for the 10th time this fucking week.  
It wasn’t so hard to stress about seeing Gilbert naked, it had been almost 2 months since then, but really, it was starting to affect him more now. Gilbert was coming over more and more, and the shirt that he had taken from him didn’t smell anymore. So he had to resort to going to the guest room and pressing his head against the pillow Gilbert used, and pretend he was there.  
Alfred let out a sharp cry as he slid the toy into himself, whimpering a little. It had been a while since he’d used this thing, and the last couple of times he’d just jacked off, but now…  
“Ohhhh, fuck--” He whimpered, spreading his legs and writhing a little. His fingers dug into his mouth and his eyes rolled into his head.The feeling of being filled made his body start to burn and oh, man he wished Gilbert was here.  
He wished it so bad.  
“Gilbert…” He moaned loudly, and began to gently move the thing. It wasn’t turned on yet, usually he waited til the very end to fuck himself over and make his orgasm hit him ten fold.  
Except the way he was doing it, it was just annoying. So he sat up, and put the large hugging pillow he had underneath him, and sat on it.  
His eyes flicked into his head, and he bit into it. Gently, he rocked back and forth on the pillow, grunting a little. It felt as though he was on someone, as if someone was fucking him.  
“Gilbert…” He muttered again, digging his face into the pillow, huffing loudly and wishing that he was here. That he was here with his soft hands running up his back, and his stomach,telling him he was pretty.  
He threw his head back, and reached for the little button, turning on the vibrate setting and let out a loud and completely lustful moan.  
There’s a complete and utter feeling of euphoria throughout his body, and he’s never fucking orgasmed this fucking hard before. His bottom lip is bleeding and his legs feel like putty. He lays on the pillow, hearing the toy still vibrating.  
Sighing, he pulls it out of himself, and turns it off.  
There’s a brief feeling of shame, but that’s normal. He gets off his pillow and sees his cum covering the entirety of it, and regretfully starts to change.  
He puts on Gilbert’s shirt, and some boxers (because he has now picked up the habit of sleeping naked) and goes to wash his pillow.  
As he tucks himself to sleep again, he stares at the wall he woke up to, and pouts.  
This was really getting out of hand….

 

* * *

  
  
Alfred found it hard to even look at Gilbert after all of this. The image of Gilbert strutting around naked in the room was etched into his mind in permanent marker, and all he wanted to do was pull Gilbert into the nearest closet and let him fuck his brains out.  
Oh man…  
The meeting was filled with unnecessary silence, and Alfred stared at the wall behind Gilbert’s face, biting his lip and finding it hard to not think about the fact that Gilbert was right in front of him. The person that had been plaguing his sweet dreams was just there, as if he wasn’t affecting him, as if he wasn’t making him wake up with awfully wet shorts.  
Damn him.  
“Are you going to present anything Gilbert?” England’s high pitched voice meets Alfred’s ears and he actually hisses underneath his breath. Something about England’s voice turns him the hell off.  
“Ah… yes actually. Since I started talking more to the President and the Prime Ministers, they have been filing what they wish--”  
Gilbert put the papers onto the table, and Alfred bit his lip as he noticed the rolled up sleeves. It had been a little chilly in the meeting room, so France had put up the heater. That meant suffering with it being a little too warm.  
And that meant Alfred hat to suffer with Gilbert’s shirt being unbuttoned and his rolled up sleeves to his inner arm. Showing him those tattoos he hadn’t been able to see the last time he was in his closet.  
Alfred’s hands fisted his pants underneath the table, and he looked up at England so he could turn himself off. Prussia was so close to him, just far enough.  
He could put his foot up and he could touch Prussia. He could.  
But he was stuck here, simmering in his lust and he crossed his arms. Two more meetings like these, two fucking more. Prussia was going to have this seating arrangement from now on, because Germany was anal like that.  
Gilbert sat back against the chair again, his arms flexing as he moved and Alfred’s eyes almost popped out stars. He was so entranced by his movements and his face that he found it hard to look away.  
A buzz against his thigh told him that he had a message, and he pulled out his phone, seeing a small message from a certain blond.  
“Stop staring at Gilbert like you want to eat him for dinner,”  
Alfred felt his face turn bright red and he turned to glare at his brother, feeling his stomach twist. No one else seemed to notice that he was lusting after Gilbert, but apparently his brother did. The Canadian's long blond hair was tied up for the first time in months, and the hip length bangs were drooped over his calm blue eyes.  
He smirked at Alfred, sticking out his tongue and putting his fingers up around it. Alfred’s eyes widened and he put his hands in between his thighs and huffed angrily. The nations around him only raised eyebrows in suspicion, not wondering about his red face and awkward huffing.  
Alfred finally raised his gaze, only to dart it back down as Gilbert was staring at him.  
Oh man, what did he do?  
Prussia stared at him, and he brought up his face again, only to be met with a bright, cheeky smile and he felt his heart palpitate. The freckles that adorned his skin began to glow under the blush and he looks away from him.  
There’s some muttering and then England taps his pencil against the board in that annoying way and America finds himself glaring at the british man.  
God he hates him.  
“Tomorrow, we’ll be changing seating arrangements. Since we are going to be hosting a couple more Prime Ministers and Presidents, A couple of you will have to stand. Alfred, you don’t need to since your President is out for now--”  
Alfred shook his head. The President was going to be out for a while, and he understood. But England’s next comment made him freeze.  
“So, instead of Prussia in front of you, you two shall be sitting together.”  
No. Oh no.  
No, that should not happen at all. The entirety of this month has been agonizing and terrible, no there is now way.  
“That will be a permanent switch, by the way--”  
The glare from America actually made the entire room turn a couple degrees colder. Then he brightened up and crossed his arms, smiling a fake smile and cocking his head.  
“Sure pops!”  
The thing is, as he erased that anger, Gilbert had caught a look. His own face grew a little dark, and he looked annoyed.  
Alfred looked at him, and felt his stomach drop. Maybe he saw that look. A lot of nations just took his anger at the idea of him being lazy to move, but really, Gilbert saw more of his intentions.  
Instead of his usual goodbye as they left, Gilbert picked up his stuff and went out of the door quickly.  
God damn it.

 

* * *

  
He fucking knew it. He thought he didn’t like him.  
Gilbert refused to look at him, or talk to him. Alfred had said good afternoon, he responded, but coldly and not with his usual gesture.  
Really stupidly and childishly, and tired of quiet awkward things from Gilbert, he pulled out his notebook and wrote a quick note.  
“Are you mad at me?”  
His chicken scratch was legible, but still pretty ghastly. The notebook was pushed over to Gilbert, and Alfred put his head on the table, staring up at him like a beat puppy.  
The albino looked up from his notes to read the scratch, and his left hand quickly wrote back in loopy and beautiful writing--  
“Kind of.”  
“Why?”  
“You acted like a little punk yesterday.”  
Alfred frowned at the paper, then looked up at Gilbert, giving him the puppy eyed look. Gilbert glared and took the paper angrily, quickly scribbling in that pretty handwriting of his.  
“If you don’t like me you can just tell me, you know. I won’t bug you anymore.”  
Alfred frowned even harder at that, his eyes watery and his lip quivering. Gilbert’s face turned red and he huffed gently, looking away from him. Alfred didn’t even feel awkward with him anymore, he felt sad and angry that he hurt Gilbert.  
And a little baffled that he hurt Gilbert’s feelings. Maybe he cared a lot more than he had first thought.  
Before Alfred could even start a response, England called a recess, and Alfred turned to Gilbert, careful to not have tears spill down his face.  
“I’m sorry, did I actually offend you?” Alfred said gently, and Gilbert looked away uncomfortably. He really wasn’t a guy to talk about his feelings, as he was very repressed, but Alfred was pouting and his eyes were so watery.  
America, of course, was using his cuteness in advantage. The big blue eyes and dark skin covered in freckles could kill a man.  
“I… You looked pissed that you got moved beside me. Of course I would take that as a bad thing--”  
America felt his face turn red, and he fucking knew that Gilbert had seen that reaction. He looked down, and wrung his hands a little, biting his lip.  
“I… Was pissed,”  
Gilbert let out a scoff, and he was about to sass him and pretend that this didn’t hurt his feelings, but then Alfred said something that made him turn around and blush.  
“--That… you know, I wouldn’t be able to see your face…” Alfred smiled, feeling his face turn redder and redder at the confession, and Prussia’s eyes widened.  
There was a silence, as the room was empty and the only thing that filled the air was the ringing of his voice, and America felt uncomfortable.  
Maybe he didn’t feel that way…  
America was about to walk away and ignore the fact that he was crushing on Prussia harder than the time during the revolution.  
But instead of Gilbert rejecting him or telling him off, his hand ran up his thigh, and Alfred turned to him, his eyes a little wide. Prussia’s face was calm, and soft, and something was different this time.  
“Really? Why would you want to see my face?” He whispered in that gruff tone of his, and America found himself shivering as his hand went higher. The dreams he had been having hadn’t been this good, they hadn’t been this vivid.  
America let out a small noise, and his eyes fluttered gently as Prussia grew closer. The man smiled, feeling America turn into putty underneath his touches. He smelled so nice, like that nice cologne that stained Alfred’s prized shirt for so long.  
“I… I like to stare at your face sometimes…”  
“Hm? Really? I don’t see you…” Something about the tone of voice and the way he rubbed his thumb over the softness of his thick thighs made Alfred open his eyes and give him a wary smile.  
“It’s when you’re not looking…” He grew a little bolder, leaning into the touches and gently running his hand up his shoulder.  
Prussia grinned at him, a little bit wickedly and evil, but that was just how he was. He leaned forward and spoke against America’s lips, staring right into sky blue eyes. America was entranced, but didn’t feel the need to back down.  
“Ah… Then stare at me, pretty boy… I’d love to be your eye candy…”  
America didn’t even question it, he went in for a kiss. Prussia only reacted, his hands instantly wrapping around his hips and cupping his backside.  
Their lips molded together, and America began to imagine all those times Gilbert would kiss him and touch him in his dreams, and the lips pressed against Gilbert’s began to seem hungrier and more begging.  
Gilbert’s eyes widened in surprise as he was feeling that he was losing himself in the kiss. No one had ever kissed him that hungrily or that heavily in a while, and he actually adored how Alfred wrapped his legs around his hips and began to pepper more kisses on his chin and neck.  
“You’re so impatient,” He laughed, nipping his neck and making Alfred let out a low moan. Prussia felt his pants tighten a little and America practically came right there.  
All his dreams came true. Every single one of them, right now. Prussia liked him, America liked him back.  
There was more kissing and heavy touches, and somehow, Gilbert’s hand made it into his pants, running over the bulge in his boxers. America grunted, thrusting a little, then letting a low whimper as Prussia slid his hand in and rubbed against the bare skin.  
America let out a cry, and bit onto Gilbert’s neck, letting out a little laugh as Prussia groaned back at him. His fingers rubbed and pulled a little, and they were enjoying themselves.  
“Hey, Prussia can you do something for m--”  
America sat up, his eyes wide and his face bright red. Glasses falling off of his nose, and embarrassment all over his face.  
Germany stood in at the right of them, his eyes wide and his face burning. He looked away, knit his brows, then look back at them, but couldn’t seem to make any functioning noise.  
America got off Prussia, frantically zipping his pants and trying to fix his shirt, feeling dread set on his belly. Without a second thought, he grabbed his things and left to the opposite of the room, ignoring Prussia calling his name.  
“Alfred? Alfred!”  
He doesn’t know why he’s running away or why there’s tears in his eyes, but he refuses to let Prussia see those. He’s confused right now, he’s just lusting after him, he doesn’t really like Alfred.  
He was just accepting a compliment, and America forced his kiss on him and he just went along, yeah that’s what happened.  
When he makes it home, his tears get to be too much, and he’s crying at his door.  
“What did I just do…?” He whispers to himself, curling up in a little ball, and feeling his stomach drop and his knees tuck under his chin.  
What did he do? Does he want Gilbert?  
Well he thinks so. The ache in his cock is still obvious, and his heart was still skipping and throbbing painfully against his chest.  
His phone has loads of texts and missed calls, and even some IM’s from multiple sites, and he knows it's Gilbert, and he’s worried, because it’s Gilbert.  
And that makes America happy, but he’s not sure about anything right now… So he just goes into his bed, and curls up into a small ball, and goes to sleep.

 

* * *

  
The dream only got more vivid. The fact that Gilbert wanted him back only made his brain start to go into overdrive, and he literally feel Gilbert on his skin. His hands against his entrance and his lips against his throat, and America woke up close to finishing already.  
It was very late in the morning, around 11 or 12, but he still was tired. He hadn’t sleep very well, and the dreams had gotten to heavy to handle. They went from sweet dreams to awful plaguing nightmares.  
More missed calls, but these were from England. He deleted all of them, and deleted all of Prussia’s too. He didn’t want to talk to anyone.  
His pants were painfully tight, and angrily he went through his drawer and pulled out that god damn toy. It now was a chore to do this, all he wanted was to go back and pretend that he didn’t like Gilbert, and pretend that he never stared at him in that god damn closet.  
He got on his knees, placing the lubed up toy inside him, and grabbing the pillow he loved to use. Gilbert’s shirt was way too big on him, but he still loved to wear it. He should probably give it back before he makes this even more awkward.  
Alfred shuddered gently, digging his face into the pillow as the toy vibrates quietly. Tears are in his eyes as it's getting to be too much, and he’s whimpering as he tightens his grip on the pillow.  
He’s shaking and trying to get the image of Gilbert out of his head, but it’s only getting harder as the toy is inside him pressed correctly and it was hard enough to make him feel good and full.  
But it wasn’t Gilbert.  
He let out a cry, getting closer, and turned up the volume. His hips went up higher, and his thighs began to jiggle a little as he tried not to fight against the oncoming orgasm, but it was getting way too hard.  
“Gilbert…” He murmured, and dug his face into pillow, smiling as he imagined the man kissing his neck and thrusting into him.  
Maybe he can vibrate like the toy… That’d be interesting.  
Reaching around him, he pressed the toy in deeper, and let out a loud cry of Gilbert’s name, and came all over his sheets, grunting as it was heavy and long, and he gripped the pillow. He turned off the toy, and dug his face into the pillow, feeling tears start to drip into it.  
He began to cry gently, feeling the euphoria drip away with his crying.  
He doesn’t know why he is, but he’s crying. He feels lonely and a little twisted, and he sighs gently into the pillow as all his feelings are let out.  
Sniffles fill the room and he cleans up, making sure to fix the bed and then he lays down on it again, pulling the shirt to his nose.  
For a brief second, he smells Gilbert. That fills him up with a feeling of happiness, and he grins wide.  
Maybe he can talk to him tomorrow…  
There’s a loud creak in the floorboards at the hall of his home, and he sits up quickly, his eyes wide. Embarrassment floods his veins, and he’s uncomfortable with the idea of someone seeing his little show.  
“Is someone there?”  
He stares at the door, not seeing shadows, or any movement. Then, a little roomba with googly eyes squeaks by, beeping as the cartridge for it is still full.  
Alfred gives a little laugh.  
“Hey there. You scared me Roomy. I thought you were Gilbert… That’d be embarrassing…” He laughed a little louder, making his chest feel weird. He could’ve sworn someone was there.  
“Well… At least it’d be even. I did stare at him for almost an hour in his closet a while ago--”  
He threw a piece of paper at the roomba, laughing as it beeped and it’s googly eyes looked at him, then it skittered off.  
Alfred pulled the sheets over himself, and decided to take another nap.

 

* * *

  
Gilbert’s heart was pounding as he pressed against the wall of Alfred’s room. His eyes went to the little roomba as it flew past his feet, and he swallowed a lump of saliva, careful not to move.  
His pants were wet now, as Alfred’s little show was stuck in his head. England had sent him to make sure that America was coming to the afternoon meeting, and when coming upon a locked door, he managed to unlock the door and come inside without much noise.  
He did not fucking expect to find Alfred practically humping a pillow and saying his name.  
His eyes closed, and he took a deep and quiet breath, glad to heard Alfred start to snore quietly. He realized where his “I Am Awesome!” shirt was now.  
So Alfred had been in his closet that time. He fucking knew someone was there, he just did. Not that he exactly minded, since they didn’t kill him, and it wasn’t like they stole anything. He honestly just had thought it was his past demons.  
But it had been Alfred?  
Jesus Christ.  
His fingers ran through his hair, and he retraced his steps, careful not to step on that squeaking plank again. He locked the door, and walked to his car, feeling the uncomfortable boner press against his boxers.  
God damn it.  
Yesterday, Alfred had confessed to liking Gilbert. Not exactly in a way he expected, but he was so eager to touch him, he had been so eager to just… Well kiss him.  
But he ran away, and Prussia had obsessively worried over him, sending him messages and trying to find a way to message the guy.  
America had been on his crush list since he was a teen in the revolution, and really, if his morals had been lower, he would have fucked Alfred right then and there. But back then he was a kid, and Prussia felt uncomfortable with the big blue eyes and tiny smile that he had.  
Now… Now he was adult, with a really high libido.  
A really really high libido from what Gilbert saw. Alfred fucking lasted so long with that toy, and Gilbert had been close to just throwing open the door and fucking him right there.  
That would have been awkward, so he just decided to walk it off and let it rest.  
Come to think of it, ever since that situation with the closet, Alfred had become very welcoming and friendly. There was an ill thought that maybe all Alfred wanted was sex, and thinking back on yesterday, Gilbert would have fucked Alfred right then and there.  
He… wasn’t very sure about Alfred’s intentions, but he by the time he was at his hotel, he already had an idea in mind.  
Gilbert was sure he liked Alfred. He’d know for a long time. But he wasn’t sure of Alfred’s intentions. So time to figure them out.  
God, he hoped this wouldn’t bite him right in the ass later on...


	3. Satisfactory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Gilbert knows about Alfred's dirty little secret, he sets out to know what the boy actually feels. Too bad that it backfires a little too hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buttfucking and Alfred screaming a lot i regret nothing but spelling and grammer

“Hey, Alfred,”

Alfred opened his right eye as he glared at the screen of his phone. The message was short, curt and from Gilbert.

His stomach began to flip over and over, and he felt like puking. Sitting up was a chore to do because using his toy for the last three days non stop made his ass sting.

Yesterday had been so messy. He jerked off and ended up crying for a little bit. His little roomba was dancing around his house for a while, and he sighed as he picked him up and limped to the trash can, cleaning him out and then setting him down, smiling as it angrily beeped, skittering off to clean.

Alfred leaned against the table, cocking his head and feeling his chest throb as he stared at the message. His thighs pressed against each other, seeing as he wasn’t wearing any boxers. He sighed gently, quickly tapping back a message.

“Hi…”

“You alright?”

“Yeah i’m fine.”

“You didn’t seem it…”

“I’m sorry about what happened… I shouldn’t have ganged up on you like that.”

“Alfred, please. I’m actually glad that happened. I’ve liked you for a while now.”

Alfred felt his face flush gently, and he bit his lip. 

How long had he liked him?

Alfred found himself feeling ill. How long had Gilbert liked the blond, and how long had he gone ignoring him until that accidently peep show?

Well… He’s thought back at it. Alfred has liked Gilbert for a while too. From the Revolution to the dissolution, he’s cared about him.

Maybe he really did need a dramatic push to help him develop feelings for him. Maybe this wasn’t too much of a bad thing.

“You really have?”

“Yes. I really have.”

“Well… I like you too. A lot. More than I should.”   
“So do you want to maybe go on a date?”

“Yeah… That’d be nice.”   
“How about my place later on?”

Alfred felt his face heat up and his stomach twist and turn and suddenly he wanted to do a backflip and kiss Gilbert’s face. He covered his face for a second, screaming a little and then turning back to the phone.

“That sounds awesome. How about 7?”   
“Sure. I’ll send you my address,”

Alfred smiled wide at his phone, feeling his stomach squeeze, and knot and he pressed his cheek against the table, feeling his body turn warm.

This was a good start to this right? 

Right?

* * *

 

 

On the other side of the conversation, Gilbert stared at the message, his face a little sullen. Now that he got Alfred to agree to come over, he started feeling like this might be a bad idea.

He stared at the bottle of hard liquor in his hands, knowing that this was the type of shit that made people completely comply to anything. He wanted to know how Alfred felt, and god damn he will find out.

Unlike Alfred, Gilbert was wary of the young man. He didn’t exactly know how he felt, and he wasn’t going to give himself up so quickly. Sure, it seemed that Alfred already liked him, hell, he was jerking off and practically screaming his name.

But that was different. Emotions aren’t tied into sex, and lust is different than love. Gilbert should know well enough.

He set the table down, wincing away memories of past lovers that broke him and cut a deep wound in his chest, and he went to clean his house, starting to think of what to make for their date. He texted his address to the blond, and put on music, blocking out things as he began to cook the best food he could make. It was just some basic lunch, and he set the table, smiling at his handy work.

Showering, then changing, he checked the time and was surprised that it took him the entirety of the day to set everything.

As he finished rolling up his sleeves, he heard the doorbell ring, and he went to go open the door, feeling the air leave his lungs as Alfred stood there.

He wasn’t dressed too casually, he wasn’t that much of an idiot. But he did wear a button up in a shade of blue he recognized, and nice jeans that cupped his backside and those thick curves of his.

Alfred blinked up at him, his eyes flickering to Gilbert’s arms and biting his lip as he saw his hands flex. Gilbert laughed, and pulled away from the door.

“Come on in. I had just finished changing,”

Gilbert walked in front of him, looking up at his hall mirror to see Alfred stare at his backside and bite his lip. His face turned bright red, and he continued in, and Gilbert actually smiled at that reaction.

That’s adorable.

Gilbert heads into the kitchen, and starts setting out food, grinning as Alfred looks like he’s about to pass out. The food looks amazing and his eyes sparkle a little as he sits himself down.   
“I know you like really beefy things, but like… I tried to not give you a heart attack when you came over…” He laughed a little, filling Alfred’s glass and sitting in front of him.

“You didn’t have to do all this…” He said gently, taking the wine glass and sipping it. Alfred choked a little, but sipped a little more, his eyes squeezing shut.

Gilbert took the glass he had, and drank a little too much, knowing that Alfred would take it as a challenge. The blond stared and drank more, and Gilbert smiled.

“Nah. It’s my pleasure,”

He winked at Alfred, who blushed and covered his mouth, trying to swallow the hard liquor. They talked, and talked, and Gilbert was losing his shit at Alfred’s stories.

It wasn’t so hard to catch up, and soon they were on Gilbert’s sofa with Alfred’s legs in between Gilbert’s and his face tinged from the alcohol. He swayed a little as he took another glass, and Gilbert counted 10 already.

Alfred was hiccuping and smiling, leaning against his legs and sighing.

“You… you know… I stared at you from the closet…”

He sat up and pointed at him, his eyes not concentrated, and Gilbert stared at Alfred, with a knowing smile on his face.

“Why?”

“I...was playing hide and seek, and I picked the lock, and hid in the closet.” Alfred pounded the last drink, laughing loudly and leaning back. He looked up at the ceiling and grinned wide.

“You were so hot… You just strutted around like you owned the place, and your dick looks fucking marvelous…” He whispered and his eyes closed. He put his hand on his belly, and Gilbert leaned over him, staring down at Alfred.

“And? What afterward?”

Alfred’s eyes drifted away from his face and Alfred then frowned at the cup on the table. He crossed his arms, his eyes closing a little, then he opened them.

“What did you put in the drink…?” He whispered, and Gilbert sighed, sitting down on his haunches and gently running his hand up Alfred’s thigh.

“It’s absinthe.”

Alfred’s eyes crossed, and he then looked up at Gilbert.

“You got me plastered on absinthe so you could find out what I feel about you?”   
The fact that he already realized what he did and why made Gilbert feel uncomfortable. He sat on the other end of the sofa, his eyes looking away from Alfred, who was way too fucked up to really move.

“That’s great. You trust me so much…” Alfred laughed a dry laugh, rolling onto his side, and feeling tears drip on his cheeks. Gilbert ran his hand up his thigh, petting it instead of it being sexual.

“Why don’t you just ask me…?”   
Gilbert looked at him, seeing Alfred stare at the wall. He looked hurt and confused, and he probably wasn’t going to remember this tomorrow. Not that he really cared, he was really way too drunk.

“I didn’t… I didn’t want to ruin anything…”

“I’d rather you talk to me.” He whispered and sat up, looking at Gilbert. His eyes lidded and he grew closer to him, putting his head on his shoulder.

“Or did you want to talk to me? Are you sure? Maybe you wanted something else?”

Gilbert leaned away from Alfred, his eyes wide as Alfred grew closer. His lips brushed over his shoulder, and he grew closer and began to touch him a little less awkwardly.

“Alfred, what are you doing?”   
“Well, maybe you wanted something else…” He laughed, and sat in Gilbert’s lap. His legs were spread out, and his chubby body was aching to be touched. Gilbert was stiff underneath him, as he really wasn’t expecting him to be so forward, or to even have this effect from the alcohol.

Alfred’s fingers went up Gilbert’s chest, tugging at the shirt and the buttons. Licking his lips, he looked down at him.

“I didn’t I swe--” Gilbert was shut up by Alfred’s mouth, and his eyes widened. Alfred was already starting to shed his clothes, his lips heavy on Gilbert’s mouth. The man’s hips were rolling against Gilbert’s, enjoying the feeling of Gilbert getting a hard on.

“Come on, take me, tiger--” He whispered against his mouth, putting his hands to his chest and licking his chin. Alcohol was heavy on his lips, and Gilbert pulled away from the kisses, even though his body his reacting.

“No, Alfred stop,” The blond ignore him, turning around and gently rubbing his very thick backside against Gilbert’s lap.

The albino let out a weird sound, a mixture of a growl and a moan. Alfred moaned gently as he felt Gilbert’s cock press against his backside. All his dreams were right underneath his pants, everything he wanted was right there.

All his lust, and his need can be extinguished by Gilbert just filling him up to the brim. Just making him his, and keeping him sated.

Alfred was really into this, feeling Gilbert rub his hands over his backside, and start to tug at his pants. The blond rubbed up against his hands, urging him to do that.   
“Gilbert, just fuck me already….” He moaned, and that made Gilbert give him a look. The man stopped touching him and pulled him up, sitting him beside Gilbert, and putting his hands down.

Gilbert had been enjoying himself too much to see Alfred bouncing his nice and plump backside on him, but this was too much.

“Alfred, we need to talk--”   
Alfred gave Gilbert a lustful look, grinning at the way he was holding him, He wriggled and leaned to kiss him, only to get Gilbert’s hand, and him press him back.   
“Don’t.” He whispered, his eyes dark and Alfred felt his face fall. The hurt of rejection was obvious on his face, and he pulled back. Tears began to spill and he cried gently, covering his face and starting to shake.

“You don’t even want me that way… What do I do now…?” Alfred cried louder, and he wiped his face, and he scooted away. Crying, he laid down, and covered his face.

Gilbert didn’t say anything, waiting for him to stop crying to say something. But when he did stop crying, a small little snore came from him and Gilbert sighed. He picked up Alfred’s body, taking him to his bedroom and putting him in the bed.

He undressed him, knowing that he would get warm in the middle of the night, and folded his clothes. Gilbert just pulled off his shirt, leaving on his slacks and slid underneath the sheets with Alfred.

The blond slept soundly, the blush from the alcohol going away slowly. Gilbert’s hand ran through his hair, taking his hand and kissing it.

“I care about you, kid..” He whispered gently, and smiled at Alfred, hugging him tight and pulling him close.

* * *

 

 

Alfred woke up with a start, his eyes wide and his entire body in a weird ache. All he wanted was food, and a hot shower at how sticky he was.

There was a pounding in the back of his head and he sat up, feeling a rush of cold air, and pulling the sheet up to himself.

“Hm, stop tugging…” There was a whisper of a voice beside him, and his eyes widened. He turned to look beside him, seeing Gilbert laying beside him.

His eyes were wide, and he suddenly grew a little ill. They hadn’t... slept together, right?

And if they did, why didn’t he remember?

Alfred then remembered the alcohol that was being handed to him, and how heavy it was, and now all he wanted to do was cry. He had been wanting to have sex with Gilbert, but not like that.

And definitely not with him not remembering a minute of it.

Oh no. Oh, no, no.

He looked at Gilbert, seeing his calm face sleeping, and he bit his lip. The last time he saw him this relaxed, Gilbert had slept in his tent as he fought England. His own had been trashed by nature, and he remembered looking down at him as he slept on the floor, and being so starry eyed for him.

Now… Now here he was, in his bed, and Alfred was scared to even move.

The feeling of someone staring at him made Gilbert open his eyes, and he let out a small sigh.

“You’re up early…” He smiled and put his face against the pillow, clearing his throat from sleep. Alfred said nothing, instead rubbing his backside to see if it ached.

No… It didn’t.   
Weird.

“What happened last night…?” Alfred whispered, lying down beside him and staring at Gilbert. The man looked back at him, and looked away.

“You… Got drunk. That’s it,”

Alfred got a memory of Gilbert’s face from over his shoulder, and how he looked like he was about to fuck him raw. Alfred could practically feel the memory of his touches, and he bit his lip.

“I didn’t do anything stupid?”   
Gilbert shook his head, and he took Alfred’s hands, and another memory of Alfred crying passed his head.

“Come on, tell me. What happened?”

Gilbert stared at him, and cupped his face, feeling his face turn red. He leaned forward, pressed a kiss to Alfred’s lips, and smiled.

“Let’s just forget about it. I’ll take you to get some pancakes or something.” 

Alfred felt a frown set on his lips, and he looked down. He felt his face turn red, but he gently said--

“Did… Did we have sex?”

Gilbert shook his head, and Alfred slid under the sheets. His head wasn’t hurting, but his mouth felt dry and his body a little numb. He stared at the man in the bed, feeling confusion set on his face.

“Tell me…”   
“It’s not important. Let’s just forget it.”   
Alfred took Gilbert’s face, looking into his red eyes and staring at him. His fingers went over his chapped, but warm, lips, blinking at Gilbert.

“Please… Tell me…” He said a little forcibly. Gilbert sighed out, sitting up, and staring at Alfred. He took his hand and rubbed his thumb over it, smiling gently.

“Look… You… I got you really drunk. And you started being all touchy, and wanting me to have sex with you…” Gilbert felt uncomfortable as Alfred stared at him. More memories went through his head and he grew antsy.

“Alfred… I trust you… I do, i really do, but I… People have hurt me, and I was being stupid and worrying that you just…” Gilbert didn’t even understand what exactly he meant by what he did. Alfred cupped his face again and stared at Gilbert.

“Kiss me.” He said it not a question, not a suggestion, but as an order. Gilbert paused, his eyes closing a little and he stared at Alfred.

The blond frowned and he squeezed his cheeks, and said it again, with a little more force now.

“Kiss me.”   
Gilbert pushed himself forward, taking Alfred’s lips with his and he kissed him gently, and slowly. But then Alfred moaned and wrapped his legs around him, pulling him close and making him get on Alfred.

The blond’s eyes rolled into his head as he felt Gilbert’s pants brush against his backside. It was closer than he’s ever been with anyone, but he’s not going to tell Gilbert that.

Gilbert kissed his face, and his neck, making Alfred shiver and run his hands through his hair and down his chest. He paused at his pecs, feeling something cold against his fingers.

Gilbert stared at him, and raised an eyebrow as Alfred scooted down and began to lick them gently.

Gilbert moaned, gripping Alfred’s hair, and laughing a little.

“Can you suck on something else?”   
“Oh, aren’t we a little eager?” Alfred said, putting himself in between Gilbert’s legs, and unbuttoning his slacks. There was a hesitance in Alfred’s movements, and Gilbert took his hands, and stared down at him.

“We don’t have to do this…”   
Alfred harrumphed, swatting his hands, and pushing his pants past his cock. He bit his lip, noticing that he was a lot bigger up close. The wide eyed look he was giving Gilbert was making him shift uncomfortably.

“Uh…”   
Gilbert pet his face, his fingers rubbing the locks, and taking his cow lick and trying to flatten it. 

“Hey, you alright?”   
Alfred glared at him, his face red. All the times that he was jerking off and imagining Gilbert went out the window. All the times that he wanted Prussia in him were starting to blur and he was a little scared.

“We don’t have to do this, pretty boy…”

“But… I want you, I really do…” Alfred was brought up to sit on the bed, and Gilbert got on one knee, putting his hands on Alfred’s lap. The blond blushed, feeling embarrassed that he was a little scared.

“How about this... I’ve always been more of a giver, so why don’t I just…” Gilbert gently kissed Alfred’s neck, and then trailed his lips down his neck. The soft touch made a loud moan come from Alfred, making his skin bristle a little, and bite his lip.

“Oh!” America laughed gently, and let out a cry as he was pushed back. Giggling, he let himself enjoy the feeling of the soft sheets, and wet kisses his lover was planting on him.   
Soft, calloused hands ran up his thick thighs, and gently grabbed the extra amount of fat on Alfred’s belly. Prussia praised him quietly, and America found it hard to make a noise, feeling slightly naked in his touch.

The extra weight on his thighs and his belly had always been a problem. Prussia had tried to exercise it out of him, but it just ended up with making his thighs bigger and his belly a little flatter. Maybe it was just the way his body reacted, but Prussia actually grew to like the soft little touch to America’s super strength.

Cute.

Gilbert gently placed Alfred’s thighs around his face and he looked up at Alfred, seeing him covering his face with a pillow. That made a laugh come from him, and Gilbert took the fluffy thing away from him, putting it beside him.

“That’s why you were so quiet. Come on, moan for me, pretty boy--” Gilbert gently kissed his thighs, then put his mouth on Alfred’s cock, gently sucking it. His hands went to the drawer beside him, and grabbed a lube bottle, opening it, then squeezing some on his fingers.

Alfred was confused, then felt something prod inside him, and he let out a small whine, lifting his hips and feeling fingers start to move inside him. It was nothing like his own, it felt so much better.

It felt so good, oh man.   
Alfred let out a small cry, leaning to the side and letting out labored breaths. There was heat licking at the inside of his thighs, and his hips, and he let out shrill moans, filling the room with them.

Gilbert just shoved them deeper into Alfred, moving his fingers around and making sure that he stretched him out well enough. The only reaction he got from Alfred was more screaming, and more curses.

Alfred raised and lowered his hips on his fingers, biting his knuckles and letting out soft cries. The prussian in between his legs let out soft grunts as he squeezed and released his face.

“Alfred--” Gilbert stood up a little, sliding another finger in the blond and making the american let out a strangled cry. He covered his face and groaned as Gilbert turned him to the side, getting behind him and putting his back to Gilbert’s chest.

“Have you done this before?”

Alfred let out a noise, then shook his head. The albino cursed, kissing his lips, and putting more lube on his fingers. He began to move a little faster, and Alfred smacked his arm, grunting a little.

“In, In I don’t care, just fuck--” Alfred’s eyes rolled into his head and he let out a soft moan, wiggling a little.

“We don’t have to--”

“Shut up and fuck me,” Alfred pulled him into a messy kiss, gripping his face tight and pulling him in close. Gilbert laughed softly, obliging and pulling off his pants. He lubed himself up, and gently pressed into Alfred, making the blond stiffen. Gilbert cupped his face, gently kissing his lips and cheeks. pushing in a bit deeper.

Alfred didn’t say anything, just shook a little. It wasn’t painful, maybe a little sting, but it was a lot. It was so much at the same time, and Alfred felt complete, and just…

Happy.

There was a difference between something warm and beating versus a toy that would vibrate by itself. Gilbert kissed his face, and touched his belly, asking him something. Alfred didn’t answer, his hands shaking and covering his face.

As he felt him pull out, Alfred gripped his hand and shook his head.

“No, no, move. I’m…” Alfred’s inexperience made him want to finish already, and honestly Gilbert wouldn’t blame him.

“Hey, you alright?”   
Fuck, it was too much, but Alfred wanted more, and he let out a moan as Gilbert moved. He put Gilbert’s hand against his face and breathed heavily, smiling.   
“Come on, move, Gilbert.”

The man stared at Alfred for a second, then gently began to rock inside Alfred, making him let out a startled cry, and wriggle underneath him. Gilbert smiled softly, cupping the back of his thigh, gently thrusting and going deeper inside him.

There was only the sounds of Alfred’s heavy breathing and soft moans, and Gilbert’s praises filling the room. Along with the sound of skin slapping skin, it got warmer and warmer in the room, and Alfred felt his skin on fire. Everything he had ever imagined was nothing like this. Gilbert kissed him, and loved him, making sure to make Alfred enjoy every single touch and bite.

Tan fingers gripped the sheets, and he bit onto the pillow underneath him. There was a feeling of euphoria crossing him, and Gilbert growled behind him. 

“Fuck, you feel amazing--” He whispered in his ear, along with other compliments, and some words in German that Alfred couldn’t really process because of the fact that he was being fucked into the mattress. Gilbert bit at his neck and his shoulders, leaving imprints of his lust and their love making, and Alfred couldn’t even fight him so he wouldn’t do that.

There was a shaky breath from Gilbert, and Alfred felt his bottom half become warm. He then let out a small cry, finishing on the sheets, and letting out another moan as Gilbert brought him in close, and gently pulled out of him, spilling himself on Alfred’s thigh.

It was warm, sticky, and thick,making Alfred wonder what it would feel like inside him. He ignored that, instead, he curled up in a small ball, and cuddled against Gilbert.

Gilbert only breathed heavily, putting his head in Alfred’s neck and holding him tight. There was a silence around them, and Alfred smiled gently, enjoying the feeling of Gilbert’s hands rubbing his chest and licking his neck.

“That was amazing…” Alfred whispered after a little bit, hoping that Gilbert hadn’t fallen asleep on him. He hadn’t, because as soon as he said that, Gilbert moved and put his chin on his shoulder.

“It was.”

“I’m sorry I made you do all the work,” Alfred laughed softly, turning to his lover and blushing. The man laughed, running his finger over Alfred’s cheeks, then kissing him.

“I told you i’m more of a giver. And you’ll get used to it later on, and we can do a whole bunch of different things.”   
Alfred stared at Gilbert, his face flushing and his hands reaching to Gilbert’s face. His hands held him there, and he smiled wide at him.

“I’m sorry for creeping in your closet..”

Gilbert rolled his eyes, and nuzzled his nose against Alfred’s. He then looked away, and coughed gently.   
“I’m… Sorry for watching you masturbate--”

Alfred frowned, then turned bright red. He covered his face and let out a long groan, kicking a little, then wincing as he found that he couldn’t exactly move that well.

“You saw that???!”   
“Oh, yeah, I definitely saw that.” Gilbert laughed loudly, gently patting Alfred’s butt, and holding him close.

“It took so much to not just pin you and fuck you right then and there,”   
Alfred let out embarrassed shouts, fighting his embrace, but getting a nip at his shoulder in return.

“That’s embarrassing, Gilbert!”   
“No, it was fucking sexy as hell,” Gilbert blew raspberries on Alfred’s shoulder, making Alfred let out a crazed laugh, kicking and trying to fight him. They laughed loudly together, and then calmed down after a bit.

Alfred huffed, turning over and kissing Gilbert, digging his face into his chest, and then sighing heavily.

“Thank you.” Alfred whispered, kissing his chin, and then peppering kissing on Gilbert’s neck. The man only laughed that deep laugh of his, and pulled away.

“For the sex?”   
“Y.. Yes, and no.” Alfred stared at him, blushing a little. He looked away, wishing that he was able to word what he felt. Not really, since he was never good at words, and probably would never be.

“Years ago… And recently… And for in general caring about me. I know you do.” He said gently, and Gilbert pressed his cheek against Alfred’s smiling.

“Hey. I love you too, kiddo.”   
Alfred couldn’t say anything, but closed his eyes, and kissed his cheek. 

At least Gilbert understood what words Alfred couldn’t say.

This is going to work out perfectly. He just knows it.

“By the way, can you not cum on my thigh again? It’s all dry and it itches.”   
“I didn’t want to ruin the mood with a condom.”   
“Really? Really, Gilbert?”   
“Shit, okay I know now.”


End file.
